Of Vampire's and Singers
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Miley Stewart thought living a double life as singing sensation Hannah Montana was tough but when things start to change and she is sent away, she'll learn leading a secret life is nothing compared to what awaits her in a small town in Washington.
1. Dream and Vision

**Remember I adopted this story from first chapter was written by DarkenedRoseThorn. Everything after this is all me. :)**

The woods were dark and ominous. Reeking of danger from every direction. Darkness surrounded her as the words kept replaying themselves in her head. _Run, run as fast as you can. Don't stop and don't look back. Just keep going forward until you reach the light for that is where your destiny awaits you. _She didn't understand what that meant, only that trouble would soon be upon her and her life as she once knew it would no longer be the same. Whether for good or bad it would be changed and she'd have to deal with it when it did. Soon she could see a faint light in the distance and ran towards it. It was a way out from a place that she didn't want to be. She ran right in to the light.

She woke up suddenly, the dream fresh in her mind. Talk about weird dreams. What was that all about? Somehow she knew it wasn't any ordinary dream either. What destiny? She wasn't anything special other than a teen singing sensation who was living a double life. She shook her head. She had more important things to be worried about than some random and crazy dream. She got out of bed and went to take a shower in order to get ready for the day. The biggest thing she had to do was talk to a group of brothers who have recently learned her secret and she knew she couldn't avoid it especially when they lived right next door.

Over one thousand miles away, in a small rainy town a small girl with spiky black hair could be seen hanging out with a group of teenagers. Another girl with long blond hair, a boy with bronze like hair, a boy with blond and finally a very tall and burly looking boy with dark hair. One characteristic that they all share is that they are inhumanly beautiful, more so than any model in the world. The group of teenagers were in a clearing with two people who looked like they be their older siblings. When suddenly the girl froze and looked as if she was in a trance. The others looked at her, worried when she stayed like that for over half an hour. Finally, it seems like she came back to them and they all gathered near her. "Alice, what did you see?"? The girl named Alice looked at the others and said….

**Remember my writing starts next chapter. Review!**


	2. The Move

"_She's coming soon." She whispered._

Two years from that day.

Miley remembered the day clearly because she'd been about to make one of the biggest

decisions of her life.

Talking to Connect 3 about her secret life as Hannah Montana.

But more importantly, it was the day Nate and Shane Gray disappeared.

She felt the breeze against her legs as she swung on the swings in the park.

She felt the memories strike her, one by one.

_They knew. She had to call them._

_Sometimes she just hated the Hannah secret._

_Finally, she got the courage to hit the send button._

"_Shane here."_

"_Hey, Shane. It's...Miley." _

_There was silence on the other end._

"_Hi Miley." He settled on finally._

"_Look, I can explain everything to you guys, just meet me at the swings in Madison Park." She told him. _

_her spine. Why did he have to be sixteen "Okay…Miley." This time it was Nate's voice on the other end. She felt a shiver go up her spine. Why did he have to be on the brink of seventeen?_

"_Jason will be a little late; he has some business to take care of in town. Something about getting an autographed Jimmy Hendrix t-shirt from an ex-girlfriend."_

"_Bye guys."_

"_Bye."_

She didn't know that would be the last conversation she'd ever have with them.

Two years ago, she'd been exactly where she was now. Waiting for two brothers who never came.

Jason eventually showed up and called everywhere trying to find his brothers. His mom verified they'd left the house.

The whole country went in to a frenzy hoping to find the brothers.

She didn't know how long she sat there waiting.

For what she didn't know.

_Just keep going forward until you reach the light for that is where your destiny awaits you. _

She didn't know why that phrase came in to her head. It had been two years since she last had that dream.

"Hey Miles."

She literally jumped out of her skin.

"Jason, don't scare me like that!"

He laughed lightly at her expression.

"I'm sorry Miss Montana, but your dad wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he…"

"Just call your cell? Well someone has an annoying habit of shutting it off whenever she comes here."

"Stop being a smart aleck Jase."

"Well I am twenty years old. I'm a little more matured than you."

He lifted her on to his truck (A/N For some reason I picture as Kevin having a big red truck. I have no idea why.)

She walked in to her house.

"Mary! Don't you dare!" she heard Bella yell.

She couldn't believe the way the world worked.

After Mikayla had found out her secret, they became real best friends.

So, when her parents died, Billy Ray took in two orphans. Mary (though Mikayla hated her real name) and her older sister, Bella Swan (A/N I just had to stick her in there. Edward can't be without Bella right?)

Mikayla got her own Hannaesque secret. She disguised herself as a red head to the real world, and by night she showed her black locks proudly, since everyone knew what she looked like already.

Bella was holding Mikayla's hair curler over the window. She handed over the book and Bella handed over the hair curler.

Sisters.

Jackson came down.

"Dad asked to talk to you too?"

"Yep, any clue what it's about Jase?" Jason had been like another big brother to her.

"Not a clue."

The whole family sat down on the couch.

"We're moving to Forks, Washington."

They all stared in shock.

Then the statement set in.

"NO WAY!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"But…"

"What about my…"

Billy Ray silenced them all.

"Your dad's will came through." He turned to Mikayla and Bella. Their parents had been driving to finalize their divorce when the collision happened. It had caused some issues with the wills since all the paper work was being moved around.

"You two get everything, but only if you spend a year living in his old house in Forks."

Silence echoed through the room.

"Look, I'm not letting you two stay their alone. You are after all family. I'm going to close down the house and we will return as soon as the year is over."

They all nodded. Jason saw Miley give him a sad look. He was all he had to connect her to Nate and he knew that.

"Well I'm going to school online anyway. It won't kill me to come to Forks with you guys." The girls all jumped on him.

"Thank you Jason!" said Bella wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks Jase." Mikayla replied.

"You know you couldn't live without us." Miley giggled as Jason tickled her.

"Okay, well let's get packing. We leave for Forks next week."

"How am I going to break it to Lily and Oliver?" Miley asked herself.

************************************************************************

"You're dating?!" Miley stared at her friends in shock.

"It just kinda happened Miles." Lily explained.

"We'll be here when you get back." Oliver hugged his friend.

"I'll miss you guys." Miley felt the tears fall from her face.

"We will too." whispered Oliver.

************************************************************************

Miley watched all the houses go by as they arrived in Forks. Rain, rain, rain. This was going to be fun.

How little did Miley know she was about to see some familiar faces sooner than she thought.

**Review! **


	3. Scary Realizations

Miley walked out to the front lawn, the rain pouring down.

She let it kiss her face as she pushed the hood away from her face.

"How could you leave me Nate?" she asked, in a whisper.

"I guess there are some things people just never get the chance to say." she answered a silent question.

**************************************************************

"Hurry Up _Mary_!" Mikayla groaned.

"Fine _Miley!" _Miley grinned.

"Sorry, SOME OF US ACTUALLY LIKE OUR NAMES!" she yelled.

Bella came down, closely followed by Mikayla.

"Jeans and a tee, seriously?!"

"Some of us don't feel like walking in the rain in skirts." Miley answered to Mikayla's scoffs.

"Wait, we're walking? What happened to Jase?" Mikayla asked in panic.

"He's recording an album today, and Jackson dosen't have a car yet, so he walked alone earlier this morning." Miley smirked at the look of horror on Mikayla's face.

"Give me a sec." she ran up the stairs.

As expected, she came back three minutes later in jeans.

***************************************************************

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, this is Caitlyn." a brunette girl extended her hand.

"Miley. These are my friend Mary and Bella."

"Awesome, want to have lunch with us?" Mitchie asked.

"Sounds cool."

After getting their food, they sat down.

Mitchie and Caitlyn proceeded to explain the school's social standing.

"That's Justin Russo. Only guy from La Push here, along with his stepbrother Jacob Black of course."

"And that is...?" she pointed to a blonde girl shoving past a kid on her way to her table.

"Tess Tyler. I'd stay away from her, Mitchie and I were like her best friends in elementary school, but her mom is filthy rich and it got to her head. Those are our replacements, Ella de Tagle and Margaret 'Peggy' Dupree. They are complete Tess drones." Caitlyn explained.

"Ouch." Mikayla replied.

"Yeah, Ouch." Miley agreed.

"And those are the Cullens and Hales.."

That's when Miley noticed them, with their inferior beauty, it was a miracle she hadn't spotted them earlier.

They told them their names. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Edward,Alice, and Emmett Cullen.

But other names came into her head.

Jasper Whitlock.

Edward Masen.

Alice Brandon.

Emmett McCarty.

And as if stuck in a dream, she remembered something from the day Nate and Shane Gray had disappeared that she had overlooked so many times.

How stupid could she be?

__

Miley checked her e-mails.

The Gray brothers had been gone for three days and nothing.

She checked one e-mail that was from an account she didn't know.

It was just another chain letter.

Go and hold your breath for a minute.

Of everyone who it could have been, it happened to the

One you cared about the most.

Desire

Breath

You're all alone.

Everyday.

Next pAss This to Everyone you know. AND SHAre No one Ever.

Miley looked down at her napking where she subconciously wrote the chain letter.

She didn't know how she remembered it, but something odd struck her about it.

Then her eyes widened in realization. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Mikayla, and Bella were deep in conversation and failed to notice her sudden shocked mood.

She almost chocked at what happened when she read the capital letters.

Goodbye.

Nate and Shane.

Oh God.

And she noticed her lack of cell phone. Miley had left it on her charger after the long trip.

"Where are the payphones?" she asked Mitchie.

"Over there." she pointed.

"Thanks."

Miley started walking, when Tess tripped her.

She started falling forward until someone grabbed hold of her.

They turned her around.

Where she meet the golden eyes of Nate Gray.

**It's short, but the next chapter will be up soon and I promise, it will be longer and there will be drama.**


	4. Golden Eyes and Black Fears

Golden?

Nate had brown eyes when she knew him so long ago.

Her mind flashed to a forgotten memory.

_"HANNAH! i'M SO GOING TO GET YOU!" Nate yelled._

_"No way Nate!" she ran outside just as the sprinklers went off._

_She slipped backwards and prepared for a brutal fall._

_But, Nate caught her._

_Just like he always had._

_Just like he always would._

Then she saw something else.

_Nate stood over an animal and pounced,_

_He greedily drank from its neck._

She found herself 'back' in the same spot.

Nate was staring at her, recognition in his eyes.

Miley stood and started running the other way.

"MILEY!" he yelled after her.

She kept running, until she slammed into something.

Or someone.

She looked at Shane and recoiled at the sight of his black eyes.

_Shane licked his lips and drank from the girl._

Miley detangled herself from him and kept running.

"MILEY!" Shane's yells joined Nate's.

"Oh God." she whispered.

She arrived at the payphone and called Jason.

"Jase, I found them."

"What Miles? I'm in the middle of a..."

"They're and Shane are here. In my school. I don't see how but no one recognizes them here, even Mikayla and Bella."

"I can't believe it..." he whispered from his end.

"Yes, and I figured out that they did say goodbye to us."

She explained the chain letter.

"I got the same letter." Jason whispered after more silence.

"Their something else Jase... I don't think they're human."

"Miley that's silly."

"Please listen to me Jase."

She explained everything.

Jason inhaled.

"Miley you have a Hannah concert tonight in Seattle right?"

"Yes..." she answered, puzzled.

"I'll pick you up in five. Tell the girls and Jackson they can meet you there."

"Thanks J."

"No problem."

She turned and found herself looking at Justin Russo.

"You know don't you..." he said in a hush.

"About?" she asked.

"The Cullens. You didn't just run away from Shane and Nate Cullen for no reason..."

"Cullen?!" she asked shocked.

"Yeah. Who did you think.."

It was all too much.

She kept running.

Nothing made any sense.

She found her siblings and told them.

Miley walked outside not knowing what was going on.

"Where is he?" she mumbled.

Shane and Nate walked outside.

When she saw them, she kept running.

"Miley!" they cried after her.

Miley saw a porsche pull up.

"Get in!" Jason yelled.

Miley jumped in.

"What happened to the truck?!" she asked as they drove off.

"In the shop." Jason answered.

"I see what you mean Miles. I never thought I'd see them again..." he said in a whisper.

They arrived in front of her house.

"I'm going to pick you up from school from now on. Is that alright with you?"

"Definetly."

**Miley's going to get some answers either next chapter or the chapter after that. Oh, and on Bella imagine she went through sorta the same first day as the book. Next chapter is going to be set a couple of weeks later. Review!**


	5. Jaley and Jealousy

**I've been under high ,computer crashes,I just found out my mom's pregnant,and regular high school drama.**

Miley looked at the magazine article.

**ARE JASON GRAY AND MILEY STEWART DATING?**

Miley rung up Jason and he answered.

"So when did we start dating?" she asked laughing.

"Don't. You've been under radar since the whole Jiley thing. We have a couple name too, Jaley."

"Jaley?!"

"Better than Grewart. Oh and keep reading it get's better."

**Jason Gray has also been seen with Hannah Montana. So what do you think is real, Jasannah or Jaley? Maybe this Gray boy has gotten his hands full...**

"Give me a second to stop laughing."

Miley broke in to hysterical laughter.

"Glad the prospect of me dating you is so funny. I feel relieved and a little insulted frankly."

"Sorry Jase, but you're like a big brother. Plus you're like twenty two. That's old."

"Six years Miles, is not old!"

"Breath Jason, you don't want to date me remember."

"...Sorry, got a little carried away there. I need a girlfriend."

"You were never good at being single." she agreed.

"So,what's on the agenda today?" he asked.

"Bella is going to Port Angeles with some friends,Mikayla's got a study date with Justin,and I was hoping you could drive me to my Hannah thing."

" You told them?"

" They definetly thinks there's something up with them and the rest of the Cullens too..."

"Well, we can always visit Russo and see what he knows."

"True,but he refered to them as the Cullens.I think he knows what they are,just not who."She whispered.

"Well,remember,get dressed before I pick you up from sans wig. We're on a tight schedule." he reminded her.

"Love you Jase."

"Love you to Miles."

********************************

Miley looked at her seat and felt her cheeks flame up.

Nate Gray was her new lab partner.

She's managed to avoid him by sticking to large groups.

He hadn't even been in her class!

Nate Gray had been a charmer as she had known him,but this was ridiculous!

She was hit with another vivid memory.

_"Please Hannah!" Nate looked at her with big puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine." she hopped on his back._

_"Giddy up horsie." she mumbled. Shane and Jase laughed at her obvious discomfort._

_"Awe,lil sissy feeling bad?" Nate taunted her._

_They all laughed but Miley internally groanes.A sister was all Nate saw her as. _

What was with the flashbacks?She wondered.

She sat next to Nate and tried to act normal.

Miley looked at the teacher.

As he explained the lab,she tried avoiding looking at Nate.

"You were never good at the cold shoulder." he whispered in her ear.

Miley shivered.

"And you were never good with secrets Nathaniel. But seems like you've become a pro..Cullen." she mumbled back.

He momentarily stiffened. Nate was shocked at her actually acknowledging him.

" But I guess you were..._Hannah_."

She dropped the slide. Nate's hand reached and grabbed it before it landed on the floor.

"So,heard you're dating my brother how's that going?"

"Jason and I..." she turned to meet his eyes.

Big mistake.

She was completly immersed in his eyes.

"They're still there..." she whispered. She resisted the urge to touch his face.

"What's there?" he whispered even softer.

"Your eyes...I still get lost in them..." Miley said, as if under a spell.

A book fell on to the floor,breaking the spell.

Miley's cheeks ignited at the realization of what she said.

She turned straight back to her microscope.

"We aren't..." she mumbled after some silence.

"What?"

"Jason and I aren't dating." she clarified.

Miley swore she heard him exhale in relief.

It may have just been her though.

***********************************

Miley slipped up front in a white dress.

Her dad always called her an angel in the dress,she just called herself silly.

She waited for her ride,hoping Jase would show up soon.

"Awe,little Miley waiting for her daddy to pick her up?"

Miley groaned. Great,just what she needed,Tess.

"No,Tess,but I am waiting for a ride."

"What's with the dress?Going to your job at the circus?" Tess shot at her.

"Actually I think I saw Hannah Montana wear the dress to the AMA's.I've been looking for one everywhere..."Ella rambled.

"SHUT IT ELLA!" Tess screeched.

Miley had to laugh.

Tess took a threatening step towards Miley.

"Look Stewart..."

A tap on Tess' shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

She turned.

To find herself facing Jason Gray in the flesh.

"Is everything okay here?" Jason gave a dazzling (though a different dazzling than Nate) smile.

"Uhuh." Tess looked like a fish out of water.

"Miles,ready to go?" Jason asked.

"Yeah,Jase,I'm good." she climbed on to his truck.

She looked through her rear view mirror to see how Tess was dealing with the shock.

Instead, she caught a glimpse of the youngest Gray, with his right hand in a fist.

He looked angry and (Miley couldn't help but think it) frightening.

Was he...

Jealous?

shook her head at the thought.

He was Nate,he never got jealous.

He was like her little sister.

Wasn't she?

**Expect me to start some of my newer 's Romeo is almost over,so that'll free up some time for me.I have Finals though (groan) all next week,so Idk about updates.**


	6. Twist in Fate

**Hola mis amigos or Guten Tag meine Freundin! Sorry I've been busy, but a lot is currently happening in my life.**

Miley walked into her dressing room, tired as... well the time Uncle Earl chased that duck at the pond who took his sandwich.

"Miles, you think you'll be okay on your own, taking a cab back home?" asked Jackson.

"Why, where are you going?" Jason had left hours ago, he had fallen back on his studio time.

"I have a date... with Caitlyn." he mumbled the last part, hoping his little sister wouldn't hear.

"CAITLYN?! WHEN DID SHE ASK YOU OUT?!" she exclaimed.

"What makes you think she asked me?" Jackson shot at her.

Miley gave him an I- know- you- better- than- that look.

"Okay, last week. So will you be alright?"

Miley rolled her eyes. It wasn't often Jackson played the older brother card, but whjen he did, though annoying, she appreciated it.

"I'll be fine Jackson."

************************************************

"Lilly!" Oliver whined.

"What Oliver?" his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because Miley is our best friend.... And I promise you will get nowhere near second base if you keep talking."

Oliver groaned in protest.

"Okay, so Nate and Shane Gray are something inhuman. As are the Cullens. Their eyes change from gold to black and back again."

Lilly set up several searches.

*******************************************************

Miley walked along the streets of Seattle.

She didn't want to go home to an empty house of all things.

Then she felt herself thrust upon the wall.

"You smell amazing."

She looked at Shane with pure shock.

"Shane..."

"I didn't want to do this. I mean Nate loves you so much. And I do to, you were the sister I never had. But, you just smell so..."

He sniffed her neck for inunciation.

"Shane what happened to you guys."

Miley was petrified beyond moving and something told her if she ran it would be the death of her.

So she had to keep him talking.

"We were driving. Well I was. Nate was in the backseat. And we crashed.

"Complete hit and run. And we got lucky."

"How?" she asked.

"Carlisle found us and..."

*************************************************

Two hours later and still no results.

"There's nothing Lilly. It's like they're a myth. Cold skin, not eating. What do we know that does that?"

Lilly had to agree with Oliver.

Then she saw it.

It was the book they were reading for english class.

Count Dracula.

"Oh my god."

"What is it Lilly?" Oliver looked at his girlfriend worried.

She didn't answer, she just dialed Miley's number.

"Hello." sh heard her friend croak.

"_They're vampires Miley!"_

**Bet you didn't see that coming. I might update in the next few days, but you know the drill. Review please?**


	7. The Truth

**So last chapter had an unexpected twist I added at random. Let's see what comes out of it shall we?; )**

"_They're vampires Miley!"_

Vampires.

The words rang in Miley's head.

She felt the phone being ripped from her hand by Shane and him crushing it with his hand.

All that was left was a heap of crushed metal.

She inhaled.

"Shane what happened to you... " she whispered.

Those few words were all it took.

He touched her hand and she felt a wave of memories sweep over her.

************************************************************

_" Please Hannah I'm not asking much." he pouted._

_" Shane you're nineteen, GET A GRIP!" _

_"What will it cost you?" he asked._

_"My dignity." she mumbled._

_Stupid Gray brothers and their eyes. They got her to do almost anything._

_"Fine, I will do it." she sighed._

_"Yay Hannah!" he pumped his fists in the air and waited._

_She walked up to Nate and wondered if this prank was such a great idea._

_He smiled as she approached._

_"Mind if I sit?" she questioned. He motioned with his hands and she obliged._

_"I just wanted to tell you that Shane Gray is the model of fine-ness, an amazing kisser, and he is probably great in bed." she mumbled in a monotone voice._

_Nate looked at her in shock and she waited for a reaction._

_"Wh..."_

_Then they heard a bunch of chairs fall down._

_"HEY THAT'S MY PIE!!!!!!" Nate screamed at his brother._

_Nate ran after a blueberry pie carrying Shane._

_Jason laughed as his brothers ran out._

_"Shane used you as a distraction again?" he said through the laughter._

_"Yep. He owes me big time."_

_*****************************************************_

_"Little sissy I got you pie!" Shane sat down next to her._

_"Nate didn't catch you?" she looked at him surprised._

_"I locked him in the bathroom, so we need to eat fast." he handed her a fork and raised his._

_"To Friends." he started._

_"To Family." she continued._

_"AND TO ROCKIN' PIE!" they yelled at the same time._

*****************************************************

"How'd you do that?!" Shane pulled his hand away as if burned.

"I don't know..." she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Miley." he leaned in to her neck.

She imagined what it would look like to an avid pedestrian. Just two teenage kids sharing an intimate moment in the dark confinements of the alley.

Probably didn't help she's taken off her wig, so no one would even care.

"I'm sorry too Shane." she whispered.

He leaned in.

Miley inhaled.

******************************************************

"Justin you are so funny." Mikayla giggled.

"I miss you Mary, most people don't get my humor. Especially Jake."

"Well, Jacob was always a little slow. So, I bet the ladies are like all over you right?"

"No, not really. I mean Jacob is awesome, a great stepbrother, but my life kinda sucks."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." she giggled.

Then she did it.

Mikayla kissed him.

He felt his arms wrap around her and sighed as he pulled her in closer.

Someone cleared her throat and they seperated to find an amused Jacob watching them.

"Alright little brother."

Mikayla wasn't one to blush, but she turned beet red.

*************************************************************

All of a sudden Shane's weight was gone.

"_Go home Shane." _he growled.

She recognized his voice.

Nate.

Miley kept her eyes shut until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, her eyes creeped open.

Then they shut again.

"Miley, open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you." Ntae said exasperated.

"Oh yeah, sorry if I'm not to in a hurry to listen to the orders of a guy _who sucks blood."_

He stiffened.

"Miley, will you just..."

"NO NATE GRAY I WILL NOT!" her eyes snapped open.

"YOU LEFT ME AND EVERY PROMISE YOU MADE ME YOU BROKE SO I'M SORRY I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! I LOVED YOU NATE! I LOVED YOU AS MORE THAN A BROTHER AND YOU SAW ME AS A KID SISTER SO WHY DON'T YOU..."

He'd finally had enough and took a step toward her.

Nate wrapped his arms around Miley and pressed his lips on to hers.

****************************************************

_"I can't like Hannah Shane! I feel like a freakin' pedophile!" Nate moaned._

_"She's three years younger Nate. Not three hundred." Shane mumbled._

_"Shane's right Nate... Well that's something you don't say every day." Jason answered._

_"HEY!" Shane yelled indinigantly._

_"But, she's HANNAH! As in Hannah Montana! She can't go for me..."_

_"Dude, two things. One, YOU'RE A ROCKSTAR NATE GET USED TO IT. And two she isn't like that." Jason said._

******************************************************

_"Oh my God she looks so beautiful." Nate mummbled under his breath._

_"Hey Nate." Miley smiled shyly. The long silvery blue gown trailed to the floor. Her hair was in a mass of curls at the back of her head. _

_"I love you." he whispered._

********************************************************

It was like animal magnetism (which was ironic considering that Nate was now more animal than man in a way).

He wrapped his arms around her and she slipped her arms in to his leather jacket. She slipped them under his shirt and she shuddered at his suddenly cold skin. He moaned at the warmth.

His tounge slipped in and she obliged.

Miley felt like she was in a fairytale. Complete with Prince Charming and she was pretty sure a fairy godmother was hiding somewhere.

They found themselves falling closer and closer to the ground. And she sighed.

**Mwahaha I'm leaving it there. I finally got enough time to start writing Jealousy Sucks and Niley so look out for them! DaddysGirl4EverAndAlways is writing Don't Trust Me, which rocks since she is an awesome writer. Go check her out, the first chapter is out!**


	8. Lil Nickys Jealous

**So some people wondered why Miley sighed, well she was just so happy and disbelieving.**

Miley turned and found Bella and Mikayla fast asleep. She smiled.

It felt like a dream. She was half sure it was.

Then she turned on her side and met the golden eyes of Nate Gray.

He gave her his customary grin and held a finger to his lips.

You have to be quiet, he was saying.

She nodded and he started kissing her neck.

Miley held back moans and waited for him to reach her lips. His hands slipped under her shirt and she felt cold,but in a good way.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Me too." she smiled.

********************************************************

The next day Miley was walking on air. A week later, not so much.

Nate had told them everything, including about the werewolves (not Billy Ray though, I mean really?)

He just felt better if they wweren't together for her own safety.

And that just made her depressed.

So, as she sat down at Mitchie's table, she wasn't in such a great mood.

"Awe, what's got Smiley's face in a frown?" Miley turned recognizing the voice.

"Oh my gosh, JAKE!" she yelled and hugged him.

Miley happened to see Nate and saw him rip off part of the cafateria table. Jasper seemed to be trying to calm him down and assuring him no one saw anything.

Tess looked at her with a scathing look. First Jason and then Jake, she must've been green with jealousy by now.

"I can not believe you're here!" she moved over for him.

"Me either, but movie in town." he sent a million dollar smile toward Mitchie who blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." she put her hand on his.

Nate sprang up and rushed faster than any normal person could and landed in front of them.

"Miley can I talk to you?" he seemed to be containing his anger.

"Sure." she nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute Jake."

They ended up in the hallway.

"What's up N..."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU WITH JAKE!" Nate yelled.

"Excuse me?! That's not your choice. Jake's a good friend."

"And your ex!"

"So?"

"So Miley he probably wants you back."

"He doesn't." she scoffed.

"Miley..."

"NO NATE YOU AREN'T MY BOYFRIEND! YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHO YOU WANT ME TO HANG OUT WITH!"

That seemed to be enough for Nate. He slammed her (not enough to hurt her) against the lockers and kissed her firecely.

Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and let it lead where it lead.

********************************************

"How is I'm always yelling, we fight, and we end up making out in random places?" Miley asked catching her breath as she stepped out of the janitor's closet.

"Are you complaining?" Nate raised his eye brows.

"Nope. Now I got to go meet Jake." Miley started to walk of.

"OH COME ON!"

"Nice distraction Nate Gray, but you're going to have to work. You wanted to just be friends, so we are. Just friends."

Shane heard her as he entered the hall and snorted.

"Yeah that's going to work out between you guys. You two can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Like you and that vampire girl Destiny?"** (A/N I couldn't resist. Plus I figured, since Jitchie seems like a choice right now, why not?)**

"Good to have you back my friend. Just do me a favor. Don't hurt my brother."

"As long as he doesn't hurt me."

**So, short, but lot's of Niley love. I'm putting Jealousy Sucks on Hold and am instead doing I Wish We Were Older.I'm starting a new YT series and it's Moe v. Niley.**


	9. Change In Plans

**Sorry for the neglection guys! I've been really busy. I got in a YT obsession, but no worries, I'm taking a mini break to get back to you guys my FF Net peeps. =P**

Miley walked up to Jacob Black and asked him the question.

"Jacob will you go out with me?" he dropped his backpack.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't act like that, I just want to make Nate a little jealous... Plus I heard that girl Crystal **(yeah me, I didn't wanna stick Renesmee in here and if all things go as I plan she won't be born, so yeah :D, plus I'M OUTTA GIRLS BY NOW!) **likes him and you, so this might get her jealous enough to finally accept your date... I mean she is Leah's stepcousin so I could see how that would be awkward..." Jacob held his hand up.

"Fine but we might want to make it public and keep our brains closed around Cullen, so just tell Bella **(I made them friends not attracted to each other, just makes it easier on me) **and she can help us."

Miley laughed.

"Ready boyfriend?" he grinned.

"Of course."

*****************************************

It was interesting the reactions they got as they wrapped their arms around each other and giggled through the cafateria.

And Nate....

Let's just say they needed a new cafateria table again.

He looked about ready to rip Jacob's head off and the only thing stopping him was Shane, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Alice was just laughing, probably at having seen a vision of their little ploy. She zipped her lips to show she was going to keep her brain shut around Edward.

"How about we give them something to see?"

Jacob leaned in and spoke slightly louder.

"So, ready for our _date _tonight at the _Bistro."_ Jacob enunciated.

"Yes sweetie." she giggled and cooed over him.

Nate managed to get away from everyone holding him down and Miley walked off with Jacob.

Tonight would be interesting.

***************************************************

"So is he watching?" Miley asked.

"By now I believe he's deciding how is the most painful way to kill me."

Miley leaned in and kissed Jacob.

And it was weird as hell.

Nate walked over with an emotionless face.

"May I talk to you, Miley?" he didn't sound like himself.

They walked out to the hall between the bathrooms.

"Do you like hurting me?" he whispered.

"What?! No Nate, why would you say that?!" Miley looked at him shocked.

"You are out with Jake then Jacon and then Shane tells me you guys had a thing when you met. MILEY YOU LOVE HURTING ME ADMIT IT!" He yelled.

"HOW ABOUT THE LAST TWO YEARS YOU HURT ME HUH?! YOU BROKE ME NATE GRAY AND I HATE YOU FOR IT BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE YOU FOR SOME DAMN REASON!"

Nate turned and slammed her once against. His tounge entered her mouth without asking for entrance, and she followed his example.

"Just. Let. Me. Love. You." he said between kisses.

She pulled away.

"Nate, I can't do that. You're either in or your out. I can't take this anymore."

Nate was about to answer, when he saw something.

"IS THAT JASON MAKING OUT WITH LEAH?!"

Jason turned and Leah actually blushed.

"Umm, this isn't what it looks like?" Jason said and Leah smacked his shoulder while Miley rolled her eyes.

"AHHHH MY EYES! IT BUUUUUURNS! MY BROTHER'S BETRAYED ME AND HE'S DATING A BI- DOG! AHHHH!!!"

Jacob joined him.

"What's going... AHHH MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Crystal walked in and laughed.

"Wow, I get crushes on weird people. Think they'll stop eventually?" she asked Miley.

"Nah, wanna get a pizza?"

"Sure." she smiled.

"So how's it like kissing Jacob?"

"Honestly? Great kisser, but totally awkward."

"Nate?"

"Amazing, but... maybe we aren't there yet.."

"Hello Miley Ray..."

They turned to a man in a dark robe.

"Who are you?"

**Yep, introducing the Volturi. Miley is a very important person and the whole vivid memory thing is going to be important. Sorry, it's short but I sped some of the plot up a little. Anything you really wanna see or couples, tell me. And one big question, should Niley like do it or wait until they're married (which I promise will be a while from now)? And should I make Shane have another relapse?**


	10. Trouble with a Capital T

_A kiss._

_She loved it when he kissed her._

_Nate pulled away._

_He transformed into Aro._

_And everything went black._

Miley woke up and shivered in the room.

She had no idea of where she was.

But at least he'd explained it all.

_Miley sat down. She could tell he was a vampire. Crystal made some random story about having to get home and left, obviously to tell Jacob._

_"I don't usually make housecalls like this Miley, but this is important. I'm Aro, leader of the Volturi." _

_"You're not gonna kill me right?" Miley asked. She'd heard what happened to people who knew._

_"No.. At least not yet." _

_"Okay, little comfort." Miley said stiffening._

_"I'm here to offer you a job." Aro answered acting like he didn't notice her discomfort._

_"A job?" she questioned._

_"You see you were the one prophesized of. When you focus on somebody are you struck with a memory? And don't you remember it in great detail?"_

_Miley nooded._

_"I just thought they were flashbacks." she answered._

_"Well, they are in a way,. But it's your gift."_

_"What happens if I turn down this offer?"_

_"Well see there's a second part of the prophecy. It says you will bring the end of the vampyr forever."_

_"So you have to..."_

_"Kill you." Aro answered._

_"Thought so." Miley mubled._

_All of a sudden, she was knocked out._

Miley stumbled out of bed and looked around.

She was in a cell.

_Nate please help me._

***************************************************

The Cullens, Hales, Grays, and werewolves were all rushing to help Miley.

Nate shook his head.

How had this happened?

He couldn't let her go, he loved her!

Nate Gray had just gotten the love of his life back and if she died...

Well he was going with her.

***************************************************

"So how am I going to die?" Miley asked the girl changing her. She was sticking her into some white dress that was apparently some sort of tradition of showing purity as a sacrifice.

"They're going to put you on an ancient stone, stab you, and then suck your blood dry." she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well, at least I'll go out with a bang." she mumbled radiating fear.

***************************************************

Shane knocked out one of the guards and they all started for the entrance. It was like a war zone.

Nate stood at the head of the cavalry.

"CHARGE!"

***************************************************

Miley tried to think about happy thoughts, since if she had to die, she might as well leave good thoughts behind.

Lilly and Oliver, she hoped they'd support each other after she died.

Shane and Jason, she hoped they'd be all right.

She finally ended with her thoughts. Oh Nate, how much she loved him.

They laid her down.

And Miley got ready to die.

***************************************************

"DAMN IT HURRY UP DOG BOY!" yelled Nate.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN! THIS DOOR IS STUCK!" Jacob yelled.

Nate ran a frustrated hand through his curls.

They were running out of time.

************************************************

Miley looked at the knife as it came closer to her stomach and let out a single tear.

Goodbye Nate.

She felt it penetrate her and the doors slammed open.

"MILEY NO!"


	11. An End, Finally

All hell broke loose then.

Nate ran to Miley and swept the hair from her face.

"Baby, please don't go." He whispered.

Miley looked up at him with a strained smile.

"I can't help it Nate." she said softly.

"But I love you..." Nate answered in a softer voice.

"I know. Me too." Miley whispered back.

"I wish I was human." Nate said.

"I wish you were human too..." she leaned in and kissed him.

A golden light flooded the room and enveloped everything in it's path.

Miley looked at Nate and she saw the light shinning through a window.

But he wasn't glistening like diamonds.

"Nate... You're human." she said in shock.

Nate looked at the window and his hands.

"I'M HUMAN!" he looked at the place were the blood had been spilling from her cut, but it was gone.

"Guess she really did end the vampyr forever." mumbled Aro.

"Yeah, she really did." answered Shane and he kissed Destiny.

**********************************************************

**Five years later...**

Lilly was crying.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO BE MRS. NATE GRAY!" she sobbed.

Miley grinned. She couldn't believe it either, bu there she was, all decked out in white and everything.

After their stay in Forks, they'd gone back home and had 'miraculously' found Shane and Nate who explained they simply couldn't remember what they'd been doing for the last few years.

Loliver had married around the same time Shane proposed to Destiny and Leah got back together with Jason. Jake and Mitchie had three kids together, triplets. Crystal did eventually go out with Jacob, but now with no vampires, he had no need to be a werewolf... Not that that stopped him.

Miley walked down the aisle to Nate and as they said their vows they shared a look.

"Your love saved everyone." he mumbled into her ear during their first dance.

"Correction, our love." she mumbled into his ear and earned a small laugh from him.

Everything was perfect.

**********************************************************

Nate finally rolled off her.

"Well that was worth waiting seven years for." Nate smirked.

"Yeah yeah, you're a god. But like I said, I don't know about having kids so soon. I mean, we're still in college." Miley mumbled into his chest.

"I spent two years thinking I couldn't have anymore children, just be glad if I let us have less than ten."

Miley laughed.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he answered.

Then they fell asleep in each others arms and waited for the rest of their lives together.

**So, I'm kinda disappointed with the ending, but I ran out of ideas and honestly lost interest, but I thought you guys deserved an ending. I planned this all from the begginning. Now I can work on my other stories. It's been great, so ttfn.**


End file.
